


Merry Xmas with...

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Omegaverse, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Slice of Life, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O ano de dois mil e vinte trouxe desafios que a sociedade não estava pronta para enfrentar.Na noite de natal, com os cintos apertados, Kiba percebe como foi difícil passar por todos os obstáculos e sofre um momento de fraqueza.Mas ele também percebe todas as coisas boas que alcançou. E que a família humilde tem as ferramentas mais importantes para lutar contra as atribulações: força de vontade. Amor.Esperança.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba





	Merry Xmas with...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado à Ariane, pelos anos de parceria no fandom #ShinoKiba!
> 
> Espero que gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Kiba estava arrasado. Aquele seria o pior natal que poderia se lembrar em muito tempo. O ano de dois mil e vinte veio trazendo esperanças e nenhuma delas se concretizou, pelo contrário. Vieram tantas notícias ruins, tudo tendo início na terrível pandemia que devastou o continente. 

A doença altamente contagiosa impôs quarentena à população, obrigando a maioria a ficar presa em casa, exceto pelos que exerciam funções essenciais para evitar um colapso social ainda pior. 

Kiba era um Ômega e teve dificuldade em encontrar um bom emprego formal, no bairro em que morava com o marido, Aburame Shino. Infelizmente foi demitido no segundo mês da quarentena. 

O casal estava sobrevivendo com os cintos apertados e as contas se acumulando, conseguindo ficar no limite graças ao salário de Shino, que era professor e ministrava aulas de modo remoto através do computador. Eles tinham dois filhotes pequeninos, que sofriam na pele as restrições e isso era a parte mais pesada de tudo para Kiba. Ficar preso em casa com os filhos era divertido, mesmo com o caçula Kaoru sendo um pestinha de marca maior, enérgico e dez vezes pior do que ele próprio foi na infância, com apenas quatro aninhos tocava o terror toda vez que Kiba desviava os olhos (ainda tinha arrepios só de lembrar da última vez que encontrou o menino no alto da cortina depois de escalá-lo feito um macaquinho… ainda bem que era um Beta). Já Masako, a primogênita, era uma Alpha tranquila de seis aninhos que parecia sentir o clima ruim no ar e se comportar ainda melhor. 

Kaoru não tinha essa percepção. Era um golpe no peito cada vez que a criança pedia um mimo e eles não podiam dar, porque mal sobrava dinheiro para o básico da sobrevivência! 

E Shino sofria ainda mais. Kiba sentia pelo vínculo o quanto ele se cobrava por ser o Alpha e chefe de família e ver as pessoas que amava na situação perrengue. Pelo histórico do computador, Kiba descobriu que o marido pesquisava a possibilidade de dar aulas particulares para completar a renda, o que era absurdo. Só com as atividades remotas do emprego formal ele já tinha três vezes mais trabalho do que antes da quarentena! Se pegasse ainda mais aulas acabaria esgotado em pouco tempo. Talvez até mesmo doente. E de doença aquela família já tinha visto o bastante com Aburame Shibi, que acabou se contagiando em algum momento da quarentena e passando dois meses sofridos em internação, metade desse tempo na UTI, a ponto de realmente preocupar a todos dando a impressão de que o Alpha já idoso e do grupo de risco, não sobreviveria. Foi uma das épocas mais pesadas, pela primeira vez Kiba viu seu companheiro chorar diante do sofrimento paterno, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser ter fé e esperança que ele conseguiria. 

E Shibi conseguiu. As preces o alcançaram e ele resistiu com bravura. Agora já totalmente recuperado, morava com o filho único, o genro e os netos. Como ainda estava debilitado pela doença, não podia ficar sozinho na residência, sem amparo. E isso foi algo que Shino nem precisou pedir, Kiba nunca reclamaria de abrigar uma pessoa querida em casa. 

Pessoa que agora cochilava no sofá, dormitando com a televisão ligada em um noticiário. 

Com carinho, ajeitou a manta sobre Shibi, cuidando para que ele não acordasse. Os filhos estavam com Shino no escritório, Masako ajudando Kaoru a colorir desenhos com giz de cera, quietinhos para não perturbar o papai que corrigia as últimas provas antes das férias de Natal. 

Então pegou o cachecol, colocou a touca sobre os cabelos, luvas quentinhas, a carteira e a máscara. E saiu de casa. 

Com a restrição social, a economia de Konoha estava abalada. Faltavam alguns produtos, outros encareceram demais. Shino, assim como outros profissionais, não receberia o bônus de Natal. Mas Kiba não reclamava, sabia de amigos em situação pior. Tsume e Hana haviam ajudado, ao invés de comprar presentes, depositaram os valores na conta do casal. Não era muito, as Inuzuka também estavam em uma situação complicada, a clínica veterinária funcionava em horários reduzidos, apenas com agendamento para evitar aglomeração. Os clientes estavam escassos, preocupados com a pandemia que apenas se agravava.

Essa ajuda serviu para pagar algumas das contas vencidas e tirar um peso maior dos ombros. Kiba conseguiu fazer um belo contorcionismo e sobrou o suficiente para uma boa refeição na noite de Natal ou um presente para as crianças. Para as duas coisas não daria… 

Não podiam contar com Shibi, porque ele ainda estava quitando as contas pelos meses de internação, pelos remédios que usou e que continuaria usando por mais um tempo. Sobreviver às vezes custava caro, Kiba sentia como o Alpha idoso se cobrava por não ter um benefício maior e assim contribuir com as despesas.

Estava sendo um ano pesado para todos.

Apesar disso, ter aquele troquinho e fugir da rotina era ótimo. Animado saiu de casa sem ter realmente uma dúvida. Os presentes eram importantes, mas a ceia especial parecia muito melhor! Não porque ele gostasse de comer, mas porque era algo que todos da família poderiam aproveitar junto com as crianças, um momento de partilha que precisavam demais. 

Por isso saiu de casa e foi direto para o Ichiraku. O lugar não estava lotado, Teuchi-san trabalhava com delivery, o que facilitava bastante a vida dos moradores do bairro. 

— Teuchi-san! — caminhou direto até o balcão. 

Foi recebido por um enorme sorriso, ocultado pela máscara, embora evidente pelo movimento do rosto pelos olhos que brilharam.

— Olá, Kiba-kun! Como você está? E os filhotes? 

— Estamos bem! Vencendo o desafio da quarentena, tá sendo um caralho no rabo… Mas a gente segue firme! E aqui? Como estão as coisas?

— Nesse mesmo desafio. Minha filha está em isolamento, com suspeita. O coração fica apertadinho. Só a fé que é grande. 

Kiba sentiu a preocupação fazer a voz do pobre homem tremer.

— Sinto muito, sei como é isso. 

— Obrigado. Vamos deixar os assuntos pesados de lado, qual o pedido de hoje? 

— Ah, quero cinco combos especiais do dia! No capricho.

— Com o dobro de carne? — o dono do restaurante brincou. 

— Não — Kiba respondeu mais contrito — Hoje vamos no especial "normal" mesmo. 

— Entendido — não insistiu muito no assunto. 

Kiba sentou-se ao balcão e ficou aguardando enquanto Teuchi-san preparava o pedido com agilidade. Ali dentro estava quentinho, mas Kiba não arriscou tirar o casaco. Odiava frio, e o fim de tarde estava gélido, apesar de não nevar. 

O cozinheiro começou a cantarolar uma canção natalina e em pouco tempo Kiba estava acompanhando, divertindo-se com o bom humor daquele Beta batalhador. 

Outro cliente entrou, fez o pedido e pediu que fosse feita entrega na residência dele. Uma senhora entrou e ficou aguardando a vez dela, um pouco afastada do balcão em respeito ao distanciamento exigido. 

Quando os combos ficaram prontos, Teuchi-san foi embalar tudo para a viagem e trouxe três grandes sacolas de papel. 

— Aqui está, Kiba-kun. Tenha um bom apetite.

— Muito obrigado! Tenha um bom Natal e mantenha a fé! Logo sua filha estará aqui cozinhando aquela comida gostosa. Prometo que trago os pirralhos para comemorar. 

— Obrigado, Kiba-kun! Ótimo Natal para você também! 

O Ômega saiu do restaurante, tomando a direção da casinha em que morava. Em algum momento da espera havia começado a nevar e o chão começava a se cobrir de branco, o mesmo que pontilhava os telhados das casas ao longo da rua.

Ficou ainda mais frio, fato que deu pressa em Kiba, fazendo-o querer chegar logo no lar.

No meio do caminho havia um pequeno parque, normalmente ele ficava vazio naquele dia em específico, graças ao tempo frio. Mas o cenário vinha sendo bem comum nos últimos meses, com as crianças todas confinadas em casa. Ele lembrou-se de dias ensolarados e barulhentos, que pareciam tão, tão distantes agora. Kaoru em especial adorava o escorrega em formato de pinguim. O toquinho de cabelos castanhos bagunçados se jogava com toda a coragem de seus quatro aninhos e deslizava veloz até a areia que amaciava a queda. Masako preferia brincar na caixa de areia, construindo castelos elaborados e detalhados, que faziam os pais sonharem com uma filha arquiteta ou engenheira. Profissões bem acessíveis aos Alphas. 

Naquele instante estava tudo tão silencioso, tão frio e abandonado. A neve branca tornava o cenário ainda mais desolador, ao ponto de sufocar o coração do jovem Ômega.

Kiba se angustiou demais com o quadro atípico apesar do clima de inverno, sentindo falta de trazer as crianças para brincar ali: fazendo guerra de bolas de neve ou montando vários Yukidaruman.

Suspirou lançando um último olhar para o local, pronto para retomar o caminho de casa, quando notou algo que não combinava com a configuração atual daquele parque: deitado embaixo de um banco estava um grande cachorro de pelagem marrom, e que provavelmente procurou abrigo contra o frio naquele lugar.

Aproximou-se para ver o estado do pobre animal, que sequer deu sinal de notar o Ômega. Assim, mais perto, Kiba descobriu que era um velhinho! O focinho castanho tinha fios branquinhos, branquinhos. Foi fácil entender o que aconteceu: alguém abandonou aquele pobre animal. Muitos cuidadores amavam os filhotes, mas à medida que os mascotes cresciam, davam mais despesas e perdiam a graça infantil, esse “amor” ia diminuindo. E adicionando o massacre da pandemia, com demissões e insegurança cercando de todos os lados, os bichinhos foram as primeiras vítimas a sentir o terror do abandono. Ou… quem sabe, o dono daquele cão talvez tivesse falecido, obrigando-o a vagar solitário até ter aquele fim, morrendo abandonado embaixo de um banco de praça.

Foi a gota que transborda o copo.

Kiba era um Ômega, casta sempre mais sensível ao sofrimento alheio. Vinha tendo contato visceral com o padecimento de Shino, seu companheiro, que estava sobrecarregado de trabalho, preocupado com contas e em pôr o pão na mesa, assustado com a doença do pai, se sentindo falho e fraco como Alpha frente a família que dependia dele. Assim como assistiu Aburame Shibi, homem respeitável e forte, definhar até a beira da morte, da qual voltou para alegria da família, embora nunca mais seria aquele Alpha de forte presença outra vez, carregando pelo resto da vida sequelas da doença que já matou quase dois quintos da população continental. Também tinha a decepção infantil e inocente a cada “não” que precisavam dizer para os filhos, privando-os de coisinhas bobas e supérfluas em outros tempos, mas que naquela quarentena se tornaram artigos com o qual não poderiam gastar o dinheiro que entrava escasso.

Kiba queria ajudar de alguma maneira, pois vinha se sentindo um peso desde que perdeu o emprego e não conseguiu arrumar outro. Contava com a ajuda de Hana e Tsume, felizmente. Diminuia um pouquinho o peso que carregava nos ombros, só um pouquinho. Porque estava acostumado a contribuir com o lar desde que o namoro se tornou um casamento e eles foram morar juntos, cerca de dez anos atrás. Com empregos informais, sim. Conquanto sempre pontual.

Naquele momento não podia fazer nada além de tentar ser forte, um apoio para o Alpha que amava e a família que prezava acima de tudo. A única parte boa era sua essência Ômega, que acalentava as pessoas que amava nos momentos mais tortuosos. Não fosse isso, estaria totalmente arrasado por não ajudar em nada!

Mal se deu conta do pobre cachorro se tornar um borrão marrom quando os olhos marejaram. Sabia que era um Ômega forte, tão forte que poderia ser Hokage (se as leis permitissem, claro). Mas naquele momento ele se sentiu tão pequeno e frágil, tão inútil… por um segundo tudo o que enfrentaram naquele ano veio-lhe à mente e ao coração, dando a impressão de que era impossível seguir em frente, ou sequer dar um passo para fora daquele parque.

Kiba chorou ali sozinho por cada obstáculo que vinham vencendo, permitindo que a tristeza se vertesse em lágrimas e fosse embora, levando consigo um pouco do calor que tinha consigo. Querendo que as provações acabassem logo, quem sabe em um incrível milagre de natal.

\---

Shino e Shibi terminaram de arrumar a mesa para a ceia natalina. O capricho era evidente em cada detalhe, na intenção de que o jantar fosse perfeito! Ainda que não tão farto quanto nos anos anteriores.

Kiba estava demorando um pouco, ele fez questão de ir comprar sozinho para que Shino terminasse as obrigações mais rápido. O Alpha começou a sentir uma pontada de preocupação não apenas pela demora, mas por um traço de amargor e desespero que fluiu pelo vínculo, e já pensava em pegar a carteira para ir atrás do companheiro quando ouviu a voz animada soando na sala.

— Tadaima, família! — Kiba se anunciou com entusiasmo inusitado. 

Um gritinho animado de Kaoru intrigou Shino, assim como latidos fortes de Akamaru. Os dois Alphas se entreolharam e saíram da cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

E era Kiba carregando um grande cachorro no ombro, equilibrando com certa dificuldade enquanto segurava três sacolas de papel.

— “Tachorro”! “Tachorro”! — Kaoru gritava e pulava tentando tocar no animal.

Até mesmo Masako foi depressa para conhecer de perto o bichinho desconhecido.

— Olá, pestinhas! Olha só o que eu trouxe de presente de natal!!

Shino foi socorrer o companheiro, pegando as sacolas um segundo depois de uma mirada significativa para os olhos meio inchados pelo pranto solitário. Mas o sorriso do Ômega era tão feliz que desanuviou as preocupações anteriores.

Kiba abaixou-se e colocou o cão idoso no chão, divertindo-se ao vê-lo rodar, rodar, rodar e acomodar-se no carpete da sala. Akamaru chegou mansinho, já sem o vigor da juventude, e farejou aqui, farejou ali e acolá, aproveitando a deixa para deitar-se juntinho do recém-chegado, talvez ajudando a aquecer o pelo úmido de neve.

Kaoru saltou pronto para cair em cima do cachorro, Kiba mostrou-se dono de reflexos invejáveis e segurou o filhote no ar, levando o pequeno Beta de encontro ao peito.

— Devagar aí, ranhento. Precisamos dar um banho e limpar esse senhor antes de abraços quentinhos. Ele estava abandonado no parque, podemos fazer uns cartazes em busca do dono, mas achei que seria melhor trazer pra casa, porque tá frio pra caralho lá fora.

— É um belo animal, pena que está tão judiado — Shibi comentou.

— Como ele se chama? — Masako perguntou, parando pertinho dos cães, doidinha para abraçar também, se segurando apenas pela bronca que Kaoru levou.

Shino, que estava levando o jantar para a cozinha, parou antes de passar pela porta e assim como Shibi olhou para Kiba. O filhotinho Beta parou de se contorcer e tentar descer do colo do pai, prestando atenção na resposta que o interessava.

Kiba fingiu que não estava gostando da atenção recebida e que pensava em um nome que tinha decidido desde que pegou o cachorro no parque. Em um segundo estava chorando de tristeza, implorando por um milagre que veio no soar de um latido. E no segundo seguinte Kiba estava rindo e chorando, fazendo carinho no mascote “ressucitado”. Deduziu que ele tinha morrido de frio, e o danado só estava adormecido de cansaço.

— Hopemaru — respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

Porque as dificuldades eram grandes e os obstáculos pareciam intransponíveis, mas a coragem e a força de vontade daquela família sempre seriam maiores, pois vinham edificados no amor. E transbordavam de fé num futuro melhor.

EPÍLOGO

— A gente com o cinto apertado e eu trouxe mais despesas — Kiba soou descontraído enquanto coçava a nuca.

Ele e Shino tinham acabado de arrumar alguns cobertores velhos na varanda dos fundos, onde estava a casinha de Akamaru, agora dividida com Hopemaru. Os dois grandes cães dormiam pertinho um do outro, escapando do frio da neve que caia. A aceitação foi tão rápida que surpreendeu até Kiba! Dois idosinhos que fizeram amizade imediata.

O Alpha deu um passo para o lado, abraçando Kiba pelos ombros e puxando-o contra si, enquanto sentia o companheiro abraçá-lo pela cintura.

— Não foi um aumento fatal. As crianças adoraram — Shino sussurrou — Você sabe que é importante pra mim, não sabe? Se eu não tivesse você ao meu lado, Kiba, nunca conseguiria passar por tudo isso.

Kiba sentiu a emoção fluir pelo vínculo e atingi-lo em cheio. Os olhos arderam de novo, anunciando que novo pranto estava em vias de transbordar. Mas lágrimas de alegria e alívio dessa vez. Não respondeu, não com palavras. Ele colocou-se na pontinha dos pés e ofereceu os lábios em um beijo desejado por ambos. Carícia discreta que se permitiam longe dos filhos, muito casto comparado ao que pretendiam fazer no quarto naquela noite, se lançando em um ato de amor tão quente, que no momento mágico não haveria inverno para eles.

Não tiveram presentes para os filhos, mas ele duvidava que alguma coisa fizesse Masako e Kaoru tão felizes quanto o velho mastim que seguia na intenção de ser adotado. Precisariam dar um banho assim que possível, para que as crianças realizassem o desejo de abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de carinho!

Kiba sorriu no beijo e entreabriu os lábios querendo maior intimidade. Lembrou do biscoito da sorte que comeram de sobremesa da ceia de natal. Sim, biscoitos da sorte! Teuchi-san encheu as sacolas com biscoitos da sorte e alfajores deliciosos. E todos os combos especiais vinham com o dobro de carne. A ceia foi uma festa só!

Agora Shibi, Masako e Kaoru cochilavam sentados no sofá, debaixo de um edredom quentinho e iluminados pela televisão que transmitia o programa especial de natal.

Os biscoitos da sorte eram uma edição especial. Kiba pegou a melhor mensagem de todas, que fazia os problemas parecerem pequenos, caso priorizassem o que realmente importava.

“Feliz natal”, dizia a tirinha de papel, “com a família, saúde e esperança!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz 2021!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado ♥
> 
> PS: Agora eles têm um instagram! Segue lá:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/shinokibalovestories/


End file.
